


Light

by Dinzym



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Dynamics, Hopeful Ending, Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Erik Killmonger, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinzym/pseuds/Dinzym
Summary: Erik thought feeling off had something to do with him still trying to come to grips with his new life in Wakanda, only to receive the most unexpected gift ever.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping  
> We don't get to see omega erik enough, I wanted to try something new and different hopefully it's good

Erik woke up with a bit of a struggle, His been feeling a bit off the last few months but blamed it all on still trying to adjust to his new life in Wakanda.

Ever since T'challa decided to save him instead of fulfilling his wish of letting him die like he wanted to and his status as an omega being revealed, everyone seemed to hate him less and blamed most of his rage and hatred he was feeling on not having an Alpha all these years.

It was said that being a lone omega can sometimes make you behave irrationally and out of control since you didnt have the stability of an alpha, so it was decided that T'challa become his guardian until he could find a proper alpha to mate with.

Erik knew he was not one to submit easily to anything or anyone but T'challa had definitely put him in his place the moment he disobeyed him.  
Erik had never been so aroused and embarrassed in his life that he just let himself get fucked and he actually enjoyed it.

It was the first time ever having been fucked by an Alpha, usually he has his fill with betas and even omegas as well but the feeling of having an alpha fuck him felt so good that he had whined for more and just thinking about that moment bent over with his thighs spread made his pussy throb and his dick stiffen badly.

*FLASHBACK*

Erik blinked his eyes open and was immediately blinded by the harsh glare of the white fluorescent lights around him, when his vision refocused he saw that he was in the hospital with all its white sleek walls and fancy machines beeping.

Erik groaned aloud, fucking T'challa, he had told him to let him die.

Erik sat himself upright in the bed and looked down at himself and saw that he was dressed in a thin purple hospital gown. He saw that his wound where T'challa had stabbed him was gone and in its place a small scar barely noticeable 

'how are you feeling?' 

Erik turned towards the source of the voice and saw T'challa sitting on a small sofa beside his bed with his arms folded across his chest. He looked completely composed and regal and every inch of what a king was supposed to be.

Erik gritted his teeth. 'fine'. He said grudgingly.

'How long have i been out?' Erik asked 

'a day and a half' T'challa said

Erik wanted to be mad at T'challa for ignoring his wish to die but all he could do was heave a deep sigh.

' I told you I'd rather be dead than be your prisoner' he muttered.

When T'challa didn't respond, Erik narrowed his eyes and glared at him. 'What you gonna do? lock me up? If you think I'm gonna let you turn me into some kinda sla-' 

Erik Bares his teeth at the thought of being locked up in chains made his blood boil hot with rage.

'No need to worry yourself about that' T'challa said seriously.

Erik snorted. ' So what? Everyone is just fine with me being alive? All the shit I did? Killing that Dora? 

'you won the the throne in fair combat' T'challa pointed out. 'everything you did was issued while you were the king of Wakanda and even though the council was calling for your head when they found out I had saved you but that was until they found out what you were' 

'Found out what?' Erik said his eyes narrowing in suspicion, he was starting to get a bad feeling about this but he had to stop himself from panicking there was no way they could've- absolutely not

'that you are an omega' 

Erik felt his world come to a standstill, all he could hear was his own heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears as a million thoughts ran through his head.

All these years he had been so careful, taken his suppressants regularly, he had also managed to erase all traces of his medical records and anything that could identify him as an omega.

'Once that came to light the council and I thought it best if I become your guardian alpha and - '

'Shut up ' Erik snapped as he tried to regain control of his emotions. T'challa stopped speaking and looked at Erik calmly.

'they want you to be my guardian alpha?' 

'Yes' T'challa confirmed.

'So that's it? You just expect me to bend over for you?' Erik sneered.

'Yes' T'challa said 

Erik's mouth fell open in shock, he had not expected that kind of response from T'challa and in his shock he was overcome with rage and balled his fists, adrenaline cursed through his entire body as he drew his fist back ready to strike T'challa right between his damn eyes but then everything happened so quickly,one moment he was ready to lunge the next thing he knew T'challa had somehow sidestepped him and blocked his fist and as quick as lightening had him bend over the bed with his ass in the air.

'Let go of me' Erik sneered as he began to struggle trying to wriggle free from the tight grasp T'challa had him in.

'Stop Erik' T'challa said. 'Stop trying to fight me or you will regret it' 

Before Erik could even say anything else, he yelped out loud as a sharp slap landed on his ass and rang throughout the room.

'Ow fuck! T'challa stop!' Erik said as he continued to struggle in T'challa's grasp before he felt the hem of his hospital gown being lifted and exposing his stinging ass and that made Erik's blood run cold as T'challa began caressing his ass and started moving slowly down and to Erik's horror he could feel himself starting to get wet and aroused if the slick that ran down his thighs was any indication.

'No stop' Erik protested as his cheeks burned hot with humiliation.

'I know you want this, don't think I can't smell how wet you are' T'challa said with amusement in his voice.

T'challa was going to seriously fuck him and Erik couldn't deny that he really wanted to get fucked by the Alpha as T'challa ran his fingers against his wet folds and parting them to expose his pink hole causing Erik to let out a moan of bliss that was so damn shameless that he felt himself flush. His never really allowed anyone to touch him like That before and briefly wondered if this is what it was like to have an Alpha give you all that you desire and pleasure you in ways one couldn't even begin to understand.

'Nnnnn- stooppppp- ' Erik did want to tell T'challa to stop but the feeling of his cock slowly grinding against his wet throbbing pussy made him whine and grind back against T'challa's groin.

T'challa's alpha scent filled his nostrils, driving him wild with undeniable lust, he wanted T'challa's knot to split him open and make him beg for more.

Erik moaned loudly as T'challa thrust into him with a sharp snap forward of his hips as he fully sheathed himself inside Erik's tight wet pussy.  
Erik felt his breath leave him in a gasp, stars exploded before his eyes at the sensation of the thick, hot hard cock splitting his pussy wide open and making his toes curl.

T'challa was so BIG, his hole clenched tightly as T'challa began thrusting into him at a brutal pace that you could even hear that wet slapping sounds of skin to skin and not too long he felt his stomach clench as he approached his orgasm his dick was hard and leaking and his pussy clenched tightly around T'challa's dick as he came so hard he blacked out for a moment but not too long as he felt T'challa's knot starting to form as he too was reaching his orgasm.

Erik let his fucked out body slump down against the bed with his hips still in T'challa's grip and his knot expanded fully keeping them locked together until he pumped himself dry.

*End of Flashback* 

Erik shook himself of the thoughts, that had been almost eight and a half months ago but from then on T'challa has been giving minor punishments whenever he stepped out of line and knowing himself Erik couldn't help but test T'challa sometimes even though he knew he would regret it once his punishment was issued.

Erik heads to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast and can't help but feel nauseous but powers through it and goes to meet T'challa, Shuri and the Queen mother for breakfast.  
T'challa had told him in not so many words that they would all be having their meals together whether he liked it or not.

'Morning' Erik says as he enters the breakfast room and can't help but feel sick by all the food infront of him.

'Morning N'jadaka' T'challa greets back as he sips on his morning coffee, he can't help but notice that Erik looks a bit off and just as he was about to ask if he was okay Shuri beats him to it.

'Are you okay? You look a bit pale' Shuri asks as she looks over at Erik, his shaking slightly and looks on the verge of puking.

'What's it to you princess?' Erik says with a sneer.

'N'jadaka!!!' T'challa admonishes as he looks at Erik with a stern face that promises punishment if he doesn't behave.

'Ya know what I just lost my appetite, I'mma head outside' Erik says as he storms off and leaves a worried T'challa and an annoyed Shuri behind.

LATER IN THE EVENING

Ever since breakfast Erik has been feeling more like shit and he didn't even have anything to eat besides a few snacks T'challa had Forced him to eat since he had skipped out on lunch and dinner and hadn't answered T'challa's message telling him to come and eat.

At the moment his laying on the plush sofa in his and T'challa's quarters trying to relieve some of the back pain and cramps his been feeling all day.as his trying to get into a more comfy position the door to his room opens and the Queen Mother walks in looking regal and fierce as always.

Erik wasn't in the mood to deal with her but he knew better than to say anything, that woman scared him shitless.

'N'jadaka'. The Queen mother greets as she takes a seat opposite him.

'What can I help you with some we can get this over with?' Erik says with disdain but he can't help but grimace at the cramp that creeps up on him and the pain alone makes him want to vomit.

Ramonda just looked at him with a withering glare and pursed lips before finally speaking.

'I wanted to discuss a few things with you about your up coming ceremony but since you stormed off in a huff this morning now is the only time I have to spare' Ramonda said as she watched Erik twist and turn on the sofa.

'Oh yeah what about it? Erik said, he really couldn't bring himself to care with all the pain he was feeling and whatever Ramonda was saying to him quickly faded into the background as the pain and pressure built up. Erik tried holding his breath everytime the cramps grew worse and the aches gripped him all the more.

'N'jadaka are you listening?' Ramonda questioned when she realised Erik must've not been paying attention.  
Erik didn't even bother to respond with the amount of pressure building up he was certain something was wrong with him and as he was about to excuse himself to the bathroom a sudden gush of fluid rushed out of him as stood up, drenching his thighs, legs and floor.

'What the fuck?' He whispered in a hoarse voice.

'N'jadaka!!' Ramonda cried in shock as she rushed towards him.

'Get aw- ' Erik tried but was cut off by another cramp this one forcing him to cry out and fall to his knees while gritting his teeth as the pain shot through him.

'Oh Bast' Ramonda exclaimed when she saw the blood and fluid on the floor, she immediately knew what that meant but she had to be certain.

'N'jada-' 

'Don't call me that, you have no right' Erik sneered but it fell short as another cramp hit him causing him to let out an agonizing scream.

'N'jadaka what hurts?' Ramonda asked choosing to ignore what Erik just said.

'My back, belly and pelvis' Erik groaned

Ramonda frowned for a moment, it was rare for this type of thing to happen but it was not unheard of.

'N'jadaka when you took the herb, one of its properties is to flush out all toxins in the body meaning that if you were on suppressants then the herb most likely flushed it out when you consumed it and it is very rare for one to conceive outside of a heat but it is still possible' 

'Wait what??? Nah that ain't possible, I know you bullshittin me right now' Erik said as he panted through the pain.

'No I am not and unless I am mistaken, you're about to have a baby.

Panting Erik stared back at Ramonda, ' I can't be pregnant, I had no symptoms' Erik protested.

'The baby must've been in the back of the womb so there would be no sign of a bump'

'Oh my God' Erik whispered, how the hell was he pregnant? Then he remembered when T'challa had had his way with him when he had woken up in the medical bay and that had been almost eight and a half months ago not that they didn't occasionally fuck but still, the memory caused him to flush but quickly turned into horror when he realised he was about to give birth to his and T'challa's baby, a baby they were not prepared for and didn't even know about until now.

'We must get you to bed, come on' Ramonda said as she quickly sprang into action and helped Erik to bed as his legs almost went out under and him crying that he had to push.

'Do not push yet, we still need to get your pants off' Ramonda said as she worked quickly to take his pants and underwear off.

'Oh fuck!!!! No I need to push right now!!' Erik cried out, his face screwed up in pain, he didn't even protest as Ramonda lay him down on his back and pushed his legs up and part of see between his legs. Erik was so consumed by the pain that he didn't even notice that T'challa had entered the room.

'N'jadaka, look at me, you're going to be fine just take deep breaths' T'challa said as he applied the wet cloth on Erik's forehead that his mother had given to him after she went to get some towels, water and other things for the birth in the bathroom.

'T'challa...nggghhh it hurts' Erik cried from the intense pain.

'Alright N'jadaka i need you to bear down and push for me' Ramonda said as she fixed herself between Erik's spread thighs.

'Arggghhhh fuck' Erik groaned as he pushed hard and long finally feeling some sort of relief that came with the feeling of pushing.

'That's it keep pushing' Ramonda encouraged.

'Nghhhh ....fuck fuck!!' Erik cried out as he felt a stinging sensation and felt his folds widen and he couldn't help the small scream that came out of him as he continued to push.

'You're doing good N'jadaka, I can see the Head' T'challa said with excitement starting to build up.

'T'challa is right the head is almost out, just breath and push ' Ramonda said as she applied the towel to Erik's entrance and around the crown of the baby's head.

'Argghhhhh' Erik screamed long and hard as he pushed with all his might and soon after the shoulders emerged followed quickly by the rest of the body with a rush of fluids and into Ramondas waiting arms and Erik flopped back against the pillows all the pain fading away. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence and soon a piercing wail was heard throughout the whole room.

'It is a boy!' Ramonda cried with happiness as she clamped and cut the cord and passed the baby to Erik so she could deal with the afterbirth.

'Oh my God, we have a baby' Erik cried as he held his son in his arms, Erik never really knew what love was until he looked into his sons eyes, sure he and T'challa hadn't planned to have a kid but holding him now he couldn't deny how full his heart felt that he was finally getting a family.

T'challa on the other hand stared in awe as Erik held their son even though he could tell how exhausted he was but trying to stay awake.

'Can I hold him?' T'challa aksed as he held out his arms for his son.

'Yeah sure, here'. Erik said as he passed the baby into T'challa's waiting arms and let himself flop back against the bed,he was so damn exhausted.

'His beautiful' T'challa whispered as he ran his finger across the smooth skin of his sons face.

'What are you going to name him? ' Ramonda asked after she had taken care of the afterbirth and cleaned Erik up.  
T'challa looked down at his sons sleeping face and thought for a while then raised his head to look at both his mother and Erik.

'Khanya' 

'Light' his mother hummed with approval 'beautiful name it suits him' 

'What do you think N'jadaka?' T'challa asked the omega.

'I love it' Erik whispered he was definitely on the edge of passing out at any given moment.  
As T'challa and Erik bonded over their newborn Ramonda silently left the room to give them some privacy, maybe this was a sign from Bast herself that this baby was indeed their light in the midst of darkness and that this was meant to be a new beginning for all of them. She couldn't help but give one more glance back before finally closing the door with a soft click.


End file.
